Shepherds of Ylisse
by Meiwa Chinmoku
Summary: The life of a Shepherd is much more than fighting battles and protecting cities. Short stories that look into the lives of the Shepherds in-between battles. Mainly Robin's interaction with the characters. (FeRobinxChrom.)
1. Fairytales

**_Meiwa Says:_ **This is my first ever FE:Awakening_ (and hopefully not my last)_ fic on ff! I had this piece written so many months ago but I wasn't sure where it was going. At that time, I knew so little about the game having finished only a few chapters. But then I began to get more inspiration as time passed by and eventually, I wrote more short stories like these and I realized I didn't want them to go to waste.

**Warning(s): **Really minor spoilers.

**Pairing(s):** They vary every chapter, but focus mainly on Robin (Female Avatar) and Chrom.

**Disclaimer: **The fanfic is written solely for the purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**01-What's in a Fairytale**

Robin never - _ever_ - believed in fairytales. Or, for as long as she remembered, that is.

When she woke without a clue who she was exactly, she was surprised and admittedly lucky that the first thing her eyes laid on were two very welcoming faces. One of them, a girl whose mouth had a life on its own, and another, a prince whose heart was bigger than his smile. Of course, Frederick wasn't that much of a problem given she understood he was only doing his job, but Robin would readily admit that perhaps given the choice, she would've liked him less..._moody_ at that time.

The first thing she thought about Chrom was that he was just some ordinary young man. He knew his way around a battlefield and trusted his heart to make decisions. Had she somehow known he was a prince the first time she saw him, she would hardly be able to believe it. Soon enough, Robin trusted her back to him and they steadily became friends. There was an obvious pull of attraction between them but she brushed it off as friendship.

He became her most trusted friend, and he hers. With her tactical knowledge and his ability to lead even the most frightened soldiers to a battlefield, they often came out victorious. But yes, they'd lost friends along the way. It was a war, after all, and most nights she cried for the loss of lives she could have saved had she not forgotten about the prices of which war came with.

Fairytales often have conflicts before they would end with happy endings. But she never believed that the setting she was in was even remotely close to a fairytale even though they were vanquishing the bad guys.

It didn't seem realistic - and it was wrong to think of it as a fairytale, for she knew countless of live on both sides were lost.

And of course, fairytales had Prince Charmings waiting at the doorstep with a wedding proposal at hand. Robin would probably laugh and snort if asked whether Chrom was her own Prince Charming. Probably Gaius was more _'Prince Charming'_ material than he was. Other than the title of prince, he really did not know how to be the 'Charming' part.

During the period of his courtship to her, Chrom often stumbled across his words and flushed so deeply that he reminded her of Cordelia's bright copper hair. He even admitted that he never saw her as a lady - Prince Charmings would never even _dream_ of saying those words.

So yes, even though many people likened her life as a fairytale, from a kind prince and a princess finding her, to the war they had to face before the happy ending, and to the handsome prince who wanted her to be his wife, Robin would never say that her life was truly a fairytale.

Because fairytales weren't really meant to exist, and she knew that her life was as real as it gets.

* * *

**_Meiwa Says:_** Okay admittedly this isn't my favorite piece, since it's really vague and I didn't like my choice of words but it's the introductory piece to the next few ones. Hopefully you guys stick long enough to read more!

Next up: _Ricken's Plight_


	2. Ricken's Plight

**Meiwa Says: **Well it's about time to get the ball rolling! Here is the first Robin and character interaction. There's barely any romance (only mentioned) since it focuses more on the friendship aspect.

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is written solely for the purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**Ricken's Plight  
**_by Meiwa Chinmoku  
_(Sometime after the Plegian War)

Carrying a stack of new tomes in her arms, Robin passed by the empty barracks which would lead to their armory. However, she stopped mid-step when she noticed that Ricken was pouring over books with an intense look on his face, and was muttering something under his breath. Having Shepherds at the barracks was not unusual, but it was when it was the hour of training.

"Ricken?" she said, brushing away a lock of her hair while keeping the books in place.

Said boy looked up in surprise as if he didn't expect her there. He stood up quickly and smiled a small smile. "Ah, Lady Robin! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Robin placed the stack of books on the table, hands poised on her hips. "Ricken...I told you not to call me that. Anyways - I was going to ask you the same question. I just got back from buying tomes from town. What about you? What are you doing cooped up here when you should be out training?"

Ricken looked at the books on the table, hurriedly closing the one he was currently reading and keeping it behind his back. "A-Ah nothing, Lady - I mean Robin. I uh...was just studying, yeah! Just studying."

"Those are unusual books there," she remarked, skimming her fingers over the spine of an unnamed book, "what are they, exactly?"

"Um...ahh, they're uh... storybooks! Yeah, um..._yeah_."

"Storybooks?" Robin raised a brow, obviously not buying it.

"Well uh, I was just um trying to read some stories to clear up my mind..."

"...You were muttering spells under your breath, Ricken, I could hear it."

"I um well, it's just - hey! Give that back!"

Robin quietly slipped past the Mage and snatched the book he was hiding behind his back. With a dignified snort, she raised the book as high as she could - she was only a few inches taller - to keep it out of his reach.

"Stand down, Ricken," she said, using her most authoritative voice. Of course Ricken could see the twinkle in her eyes but with his loyalty to the royal couple, he had to obey. But he did it with a pout and a cross of his arms while hanging his head, embarrassed.

Robin began reading the introduction of the book, each word making her brow raise higher. "Ricken...what is this about?"

"W-Well...I uh UGH! I just want to grow taller to be taken more seriously! Chrom and the others always treat me like a little kid - which I am _NOT_ - and maybe I thought if I grew a few more inches they'd see how grown up I am and-and please Lady Robin don't tell anyone!"

Robin looked at the spell, noticing something unusual. "Alright I won't tell anyone, just please don't call me that again."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

"This kind of magic isn't easy -" she said, trying to say the words.

"It's pretty ancient, more ancient than the regular tomes we have. I've been making little progress though."

She smiled. "Well - maybe to get this done, all you'll need is a little more help."

"W-Wait, you're going to help me?"

"Of course I will! I wouldn't mind growing a few inches as well...Chrom's much taller than I am and I look like a child next to him."

Ricken was shocked. The famed tactician and queen of Ylisse felt like a child? That didn't seem right. He had always looked up_ (both literally and figuratively)_ to Robin for her authority and ability to grasp everyone's attention in a snap. Though she may only be a few inches taller than him, he'd never expected her to feel her height inferior to her husband's. It was interesting, the small things he found out about his superior through the strangest conversations.

"A-Are you sure? You must be so busy all the time, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Busy doing nothing you mean," she said. Ricken noticed how she absently rubbed her stomach, a wistful and peaceful smile on her face. "Chrom's been keeping me out of the loop just so I won't do any work. He says his pregnant wife is too fragile to work and shouldn't be stressing at all. Well - let's see who's fragile!"

Ricken laughed nervously. Robin was even weirder than usual when she was pregnant.

"Alright then, thanks Robin! Now - I just can't figure out the variables for..."

* * *

**Meiwa Says:** I really love Ricken but I only see him as a sort of 'brother-figure' for Robin, nothing more. I wrote this a really long time ago and I just didn't have the time to redo things since I'm not exactly satisfied with the way it turned out. As for the addressing Robin in the manner of 'Lady Robin', I know he never called Chrom 'Lord Chrom' but I just suspected the possibilities after Chrom became king.

_Next up: The General and His Tactician  
Characters: Robin, Sumia and Chrom._


	3. Home - Part I

**Meiwa Says: **I was planning to post 'The General and His Tactician' next but since I needed some time to read it again, I decided to post this one up. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot that's separated from this story but I'd forgotten it in my dusty old archives. Oh well! This is a two-part story focusing on Robin and Chrom and the adorableness of my OTP!

**Warning:** Spoilers! Also unbeta-ed...sadly.

Disclaimer: This fanfic is written solely for the purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? I could spare another Shepherd or two -"

She smiled as she fixed the mount on her horse. "I'll be fine, Chrom, I promise. Besides, I have Gaius to back me up if needed."

"I don't fully trust him," Chrom explained, eying the Trickster with an uneasy gaze. "Make sure he doesn't try anything, alright? Once we return from Valm, I'll be sending Sumia and Cordelia for back-up."

"I told you Chrom, I won't need any. It's not like I'm marching into a battle. If I would, I would've brought more than three men with me."

"Marching into Plegia Castle Grounds is like marching into a war, Robin. You know how I hate that place."

"Trust me, okay?" Robin smiled a heart-melting smile that made his cheeks flush. "Stop acting like a worried husband."

He grumbled. "I should be."

"C-Chrom!" Despite all of Ylisse knowing his courtship intentions towards her, and how she willingly accepted it, Robin was still relatively shy with his advances. After the war had been settled, they decided to wait for Ylisse and its people to get back on their feet before they would get married. They only talked about their true feelings once, and both of them made sure to keep their hands to themselves - which was becoming increasingly difficult, given that they knew their feelings were reciprocated. "We - we'll talk about that when I get back."

Chrom sighed and ran his hand over her cheeks, his gloveless fingers relishing in its smoothness. He felt her cheeks warm up at the affectionate gesture, no less in public. Robin then heard his heartbeat, and found herself wrapped in his arms with her face buried in his blue shirt. He rested his chin over her hair and she felt him tremble.

He was worried - how could he not be? The very same place she was going to was where Emmeryn had fallen, quite literally. Which was why she needed to go. She felt, in her heart, that Chrom could never be completely happy unless he was given closure from his beloved sister's death. Robin understood. Which was why she refused to marry him just yet. Two months after the war, he asked her again but she had to refuse. What kind of future wife or sister-in-law would she be if she just left Chrom and Lissa's hearts partly damaged?

"If you wanted me back so badly, you should've allowed me to take a pegasus," Robin murmured.

"Well we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" he chuckled. He was obviously referring to the incident where she tried reclassing into a Dark Knight. Her tome and lance abilities had already been honed due to her past as a Grandmaster and a Knight, but it was her first time on a pegasus. When she tried it out, she was barely off the ground when she slid off, breaking her right ankle.

"That was embarrassing," she muttered, pouting. Pretty soon, they were both laughing their hearts out, relishing in the moment of being together. It wasn't everyday the king and his tactician could act so lovey-dovey in public. This was also the first time they'd be taking two opposite separate trips - since his confession, Chrom had indeed made sure that she was always beside him.

"You still haven't told me why you insist on going to Plegia."

Her smile was dazzling. "I did - I told you before. It's a secret."

Chrom snorted, not much like a dignified king. "That doesn't help my cause, does it?"

"You have my word that we won't get into much trouble, if any at all. I just...want to retrieve something missing, that's all."

"Alright, fine. But I don't understand why you're taking Gaius, of all people," he pouted, and sensing his jealousy she laughed.

"I'm only taking him for picking locks or chests. I've heard there were quite a few that popped up on the journey there, so we might as well stock up on bullions while they still magically appear from the sky."

"You're right, you're right," Chrom sighed, "sorry, I just wasn't thinking logically."

"It's okay. You promise to take care of yourself too, okay? I'm worried about you too."

He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes in contentment. "We'll be fine, we've handled enemies without a tactician before. Although we might sport more than a few injuries or take longer than usual, none of us will get too hurt whether we encounter brigands or Risen."

"Won't kill to worry," she whispered, lifting her eyes to look at his.

"You've been stalling," he whispered back. She gulped, making herself courageous.

"I'll miss you."

He lowered his head. "Me, too." Then he kissed her.

It was their first kiss. Given that they distanced each other, their only physical contacts were brief hugs or hand-holding. Not to mention, kissing with the notion of war over their heads didn't seem right at all when their devotion should be to their people, not to each other. It would be a lie to say Robin hadn't thought about it - he was proposing marriage after all. But never had she expected him to be quite the fantastic kisser.

"Woo looks like Chrom's finally gettin' sum!"

The two broke apart, realizing that the Shepherds and Robin's two other companions were all watching. They were in their own little world until Vaike brought them back to reality. Both the king and his tactician blushed deeply under the teasing gazes and the snickers. Robin felt extremely flushed all of a sudden, trying to control her temper as Vaike was endlessly teasing her.

"I'll see you in a few days," Chrom tugged her hand and kissed her again for good measure. He looked to Gaius. "Keep her safe, please."

The orange-haired Trickster smirked. "I will."

Robin mounted on the horse, bringing up the hood to cover her face. Plegia was facing some harsh weathers during this time, and Lissa all but fussed over her health and demanded her to wear her hood at all times.

She waved goodbye as they left Ylisse to go north to Plegia. Of course, the whole intention of going there was a secret to everyone but her, Gaius and Frederick. Although some people may disagree, the three of them knew that what they were doing was a good thing - for their king and their princess.

They were half a day away from their destination when a band of Risen attacked. Robin stood next to Gaius at all times, both of them watching each other's backs. She did expect to be ambushed, but Robin knew that the Risen around these parts weren't quite skilled and had low health points, meaning her magic and Gaius's sword were enough to take half of them down. Her two other companions, a War Cleric and a Great Knight, were also formidable, destroying the other half. The War Cleric had healed their wounds, but Robin could still see the large scar that her arm had. It was only a moment of clumsiness, where she'd lost her footing and let the Risen get the upper hand. If it weren't for Gaius, she would have been dead.

But the wound was nothing Lissa couldn't fix with her trusty staff. After all, she was the best healer in the country.

Finally a big stack of bones and lots of sand entered her field of vision. The chances of their mission succeeding were slim - it had been quite a while since the incident happened, and perhaps her body had already been hauled off. But the reason why she came here was of the little knowledge that Plegians were ruthless, and that proper burials of their enemies weren't practiced. She had a feeling Emmeryn would still be where she died.

"We'll leave the horses," she said, knowing that they would just slow them down. The four of them tied the horses to a tree post and set foot to the Plegia Castle Courtyard, trying to look inconspicuous. Robin was thankful no one was there. Plegia was too busy stirring over their new ruler.

She told them to search the grounds, every bit of it. Emmeryn's body wouldn't be covered in sand, not when there were no recent sandstorms.

Robin crept towards a small flight of broken stairs, surveying the ruins around her. Terrible memories washed over her, remembering Chrom and Lissa's horror at their sister's sacrifice. Even Robin's heart cried that night, and though Chrom didn't blame her, the guilt was still there. The overwhelming emotion of not being able to save a person precious to the ones she loves. She should have thought of all possibilities, should have looked through loopholes and made counterplans. But she didn't, and Emmeryn's life paid for it.

She looked up at the jutting piece of rock where she had uttered her last words and fallen. She remembered being struck with fear and guilt, whereas Chrom was the only one who snapped out of it and dashed in his last hopes of saving her. Robin clutched her chest, feeling terrible and hurt. No one knew, but she'd have given her own life if it meant saving Emmeryn that day.

She lifted her gray eyes to see that yes, Emmeryn's body still lie where she fell. There were no signs of death on her, no blood staining her clothes. Instead, she was leaning against a rock with a handful of daisies. She remembered seeing her in the same prayerful position, and the peace was evident on her face. Robin took a deep, shuddering breath, her knees going weak as tears erupted from her eyes.

"Your Grace," she whispered. Whoever put those flowers must have held a deep respect for her - Robin also noted that her robes were not in disarray, which was to be expected seeing as she did fall quite a height. Whoever had lain her there did so with utmost care. It felt like she was not dead, but sleeping.

Robin kneeled in front of her, bringing her hands together in prayer.

"I'm sorry we only found you now," she whispered, feeling foolish but content. "We've been quite busy, and strolling into Plegia a few days back would have been suicide. Chrom and Lissa are doing well, much better than before but not the same. They've missed you...they wanted to see you so bad. I hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing you back home to where you belong." Tears fell down her face. "We'll give you the proper burial you deserve, I'll even plan the whole thing myself."

"B-by the way...I know this may or may not come as a shock to you but your brother and I are engaged...sort of...I hope you don't mind. I love him, your Grace, I really do. And I swear in my name that I will take care of him and make him happy. I...I may know nothing about ruling a kingdom, and truthfully it scares me so much that I wonder if I deserve him at all. Marrying him...marrying him would also mean being married to Ylisse, and I'm not sure if Ylisse loves me back." Robin sighed. "But...I promised myself that I would fight for his love. I will do everything in my power to bring peace with him. We may not live up to your legacy but we'll certainly try.

"Exalt Emmeryn," Robin bowed her head, "I pray you watch over us."

"That was quite the speech." Gaius remarked silently, no hints of teasing in his tone. Behind him were the War Cleric and the Great Knight. The latter bowed to the body and picked her up gracefully, not letting the flowers fall off. Robin glanced one more time at the spot Emmeryn had been resting for a few months and turned to her horse. She had finally gotten her closure.

The sound of wind passed by, and she could almost hear Emmeryn's voice through the air. "I...will."

Preparations for the funeral had already been planned, and most of Ylisse had already been informed. When they entered the gates, carrying their beloved Exalt's body, everyone seemed to be in shock. Some scorned at Robin for her apparently sick idea to remind them of what they'd lost, others cried for they still had not accepted it, while many of them smiled sadly. They were at least happy that their former Exalt had been brought home.

Chrom and the others would be arriving in a few hours. Robin had asked him where they buried their past relatives and he said that there was a graveyard quite close to the castle where the royals rested. Robin had used a rather beautiful piece of land where Emmeryn was going to be buried, a little far off from the others but surrounded by flowers that had unintentionally bloomed in that area. Trees had provided decent shading for it. Libra, who had stayed behind, offered to do the ceremony in between his tears. The other Shepherds, too, were speechless but Robin did not worry for their opinions, not when two people's mattered the most.

She intercepted their arrival at the castle gates, where Chrom's eyes had greeted her in relief. Then he noticed the gash on her arm.

"What happened?" he asked, brows furrowing. She waved it off, more important matters still at head.

"Ah I got careless, it's nothing. Anyways - there are more important things to discuss...or um, show you."

Chrom dismissed the Shepherds while Robin led Lissa and Chrom to the graveyard. Each step she became increasingly uneasy. Lissa was healing her arm all the way there, but even the soothing effect of the staff couldn't calm her nerves.

"What's wrong?" Chrom noticed her jumpiness. "Are you finally going to tell me why you went to Plegia on such short notice?"

Robin took a deep breath, pushing the small fence open. "Better yet...I'll show you."

She led them to a gorgeous white casket that was elevated over the area Emmeryn was going to be buried in. Lissa and Chrom approached it with an air of hesitance, before Chrom sprinted his way to see the glass.

Emmeryn lied peacefully, a small smile on her lips while she held beautiful daisies in her hands. Tears flooded his eyes and when Lissa finally got there, she broke down into sobs. Chrom took his sister in his arms, trying to blink away the tears.

Robin wondered if this was a good idea, seeing how the masks they'd built up for months crumble. Her breathing increased each second that passed, but she didn't move from her position as she felt like she was intruding on a family matter. Would she be hated for bringing back painful memories? Would they not want to do anything with her afterwards? Would she be ridiculed?

Well she expected a lot of things, but not from Chrom to lift her up and kiss her so passionately she was left breathless. Instinctively, her fingers wove through his blue hair while his strong arms supported her waist. Lissa was still staring at her sister through the glass, smiling softly.

He finally broke from the kiss when he noticed how shallow her breathing was becoming. Robin blushed under his intense, loving gaze, averting her eyes to their feet.

"Gods, I love you." He kissed her temple.

"It..." She breathed in. "It isn't much, Chrom."

Chrom shook his head. "I...I hadn't come to terms with her death, I didn't think I'd ever be able to. Even Lissa was trying to mask her sadness."

"I know," she chuckled sadly, "I'm sorry, but that's why I..."

"That's why you didn't want to marry me yet. Because I couldn't be truly happy. You've..." he buried his face in the crook of her neck and began shaking. "You've...made me so...so happy. You've brought peace to my and my sister's lives. Even E-Emmeryn's. I love you. Damnit, I love you."

He began crying again and Lissa eyed her with a thankful smile. Robin reached out with what she could and Lissa, too, fell into her embrace. Both the king and the princess stayed there in her arms, letting their last remaining bouts of sadness flow out of their system. Robin had never remembered having a family she loved - but she guessed, this feeling would be the same.

The Exalt's funeral had a private and a public viewing. Seeing as the grave site couldn't accommodate the thousands of Ylisseans, they brought the casket to the public viewing area where the villagers paid their last respects. The next day, the memorial service was held when her body was lowered to the ground. Lissa's hands shook but she did not cry, nor did Chrom, who stood next to her with her hand in his. Robin stood a little further away, not knowing Emmeryn quite like the other Shepherds.

"You're selfless," Frederick said next to her, "despite not knowing how anyone in Ylisse would react to bringing painful memories of the Exalt's death, you decided to bring her back. Even with the risks."

Robin shook her head. "On the contrary, my intentions are selfish. I wished Chrom to be happy with me before I married him."

"No -" Frederick shook his own head. "You wished for both their happinesses. Even without you in the picture. For all you knew he could have pushed you out of his life - despite getting closure for her death. And yet, you pursued it with utmost dedication. Stop telling yourself that you are selfish, because deep within you, you agree with your real intentions."

They were silent for a while.

"I would've waited, you know. Waited for Chrom to be happy before I married him...even if it took forever. His and Lissa's happiness over mine."

"Our debts to you keep piling up, don't you think?" he said with a bit of humor.

"Ah, I wouldn't say they're debts. More like favors."

"You cannot expect to pull a stunt like this and not get anything in return. Nearly everyone in Ylisse absolutely adores you for what you've done."

"Then I hope I'll make a fine queen."

"So you've decided to answer His Majesty's proposal?" Frederick said slyly.

Robin bit her lip, turning away. She didn't make her intentions with Chrom clear before - whether she'd married him or not. Only that she told him that their relationship could only be possible after the war. He knew she loved him, but not exactly how much.

"Yes, I think...I think I finally will. He and Lissa finally deserve a new kind of happiness...hopefully from better things in the future."

The knight chuckled. "I hope you are talking about children. Ylisse will require many heirs, after all."

"W-We'll work on that later!" Robin pouted as he began laughing at her expression.

Frederick turned to walk away to where the Shepherds had been standing to get a final look of their Exalt. He stopped and said, without turning around even the slightest bit,

"For what it's worth...I think you'll make an excellent queen."

Lissa walked up to her, avoiding her eyes.

"Lissa?" Robin asked. Lissa suddenly threw herself into her arms, shaking but not crying.

"T-Thank you...my sister."

A large banquet was held in the Great Hall for those closest to the former queen. Dignitaries and other political figures were not invited, only Flavia and Basilio were the ones who did not belong to Ylisse. It was a bittersweet occassion, all of the Shepherds finally letting loose and having themselves a good time. Though her death would be hard to get over, they at least saw a light at the end of the tunell, which had given them newfound hope for a better future.

Robin, who was exhausted from the past few days, stayed in a balcony that overlooked the halidom. Because their party was more private, the townspeople had their own celebration at the center of the town. The night was beautiful, a full moon glowing over them as if it were Emmeryn herself, still watching over her people.

She felt a new presence approach her from behind, leaning against the balcony's railing next to her.

"I don't think I could ever repay you, Robin." Chrom's voice was thick with emotion.

She smiled. "I never expected anything back, Chrom. I only wished for you to be happy."

"How I came across a wonderful woman like you," he brought her closer and kissed her hair, "I'll never know."

"I do hope you don't say that to every woman," Robin teased with a small but loving smile. The way he looked at her left her breathless. Could she truly be marrying this man? This man who held so much compassion for his people? If anything, she didn't know what she did to deserve him at all.

He leaned closer to her and her own eyes closed in anticipation. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Chrom kissed her with a newfound passion, much different from before. This time, she could feel that he wasn't holding back and that he was finally letting her in. Her lips parted in sync with his, her toes curling as his tongue explored the new territory. He had her cornered against the railing where she felt herself being pressed onto. His hands supported each side of her, each resting on her waist. Chrom's touch sent shivers down her body, which she felt him smirking as he felt it.

They parted, flushed and breathless. Chrom buried his face into her neck, taking a deep breath. She, in turn, kept her fingers on the back of his neck, massaging it with care. They both wanted each other - loved each other. She could hardly believe how their relationship escalated from a man finding a woman in a field, to lovers who had infinite passion for each other.

He then whispered, "Marry me...please."

She paused, grinning teasingly.

"Only because you said please."

* * *

**Meiwa Says: **Finally, some Chrom and Robin action! I think that the story is so much better when you marry Chrom, there's just so much feels. Or maybe it's just me, that being my OTP. I always thought of their relationship as something awkward, sweet yet light and teasing since Chrom is so clueless and Robin is so witty but shy when it comes to lovey-dovey stuff.


	4. The General and His Tactician

**Meiwa Says:** One of my first few fics that I intended to be a one-shot but I wasn't satisfied with the writing style. I'm sorry for the late update, I wish I had more time to reread for any errors so trust me when I say my grammar is going to be much less than perfect. I still hope you enjoy!

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed.

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is written solely for the purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**The General and His Tactician  
**_by Meiwa Chinmoku_  
(Sometime after the Plegian War)

It was no secret to anyone in the kingdom that Sumia had the 'hots' for Prince Chrom. It was no secret either that Chrom was completely clueless, and possibly attributed her devotion as a sign of camaraderie. It was no secret - not even to Robin.

A day had passed since Chrom had confessed to her, and she made her answer unclear. Yes, she did say that she loved him back, but his marriage proposal she wasn't sure she'd accept. Other than just having a war over their heads, it didn't sit right with her that Sumia, who'd known Chrom and worshiped Chrom far longer than she did, would have to be on the losing end.

She and Sumia were very good friends. The brunette would often lend her books to which she would surprisingly like, despite the rather odd choice of genres. Oftentimes they would talk about their secrets and they would tell stories about their day. Sumia was good company, she was often the voice of reason and helped her out making march plans and choosing the right units when entering battle.

Sumia had already told her long before of her love for Chrom. She wasn't sure where it stemmed from, just that she had felt it. During this time Robin had only begun to feel strange attractions towards the prince, so she encouraged the girl to do her best and try to win the prince over. Many other girls were trying to vie for his attention, and he was as clueless as men get. But Sumia was afraid she'd just trip over her words - and maybe even literally - so Robin hatched up the idea of utilizing Sumia's talents to woo the otherwise dense prince. She found out that she had a knack for baking and then Sumia's pies were born. After she heard of their success, Robin knew that they were heading one step towards the right direction.

But then the little things began to happen. She suddenly let Chrom past the wall of boundaries she made up between general and tactician. Her saw her - literally all of her, considering the run-in inside the bath - and vice versa. Because she was so busy planning strategies for the battle against King Gangrel, Robin saw very little of the other Shepherds, even Sumia who trained every chance she could get. Her only constant company was Chrom - but she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't think about the consequences of letting him in. After all, he had ignored her for weeks after she ran into him in the bath. But they made sure not to speak of it ever again.

Then after Emmeryn's death - he came to her. Robin, too, was in a state of grief, knowing that she was accountable for the death of the beloved Exalt. She never thought to think this could be a ploy to get Sumia and the prince together, because in her heart she felt selfish and glad that he would approach her, of all people, first.

Then one day, he decided to talk. But she was scared, because the things coming out of his mouth were some things she'd only dreamed of hearing, yet was horrified to. She promised Sumia she'd get them together but she had fallen in love with him. And by the way he didn't stop talking about his feelings for her, she realized he loved her too.

He asked her to marry him. Despite her heart singing in joy, she sighed.

"I...I'm sorry Chrom I just...you're the king, I'm the tactician. We'll never work."

"What are you talking about?" he said, looking desperate and sad. "It - it doesn't matter, we're not at war anymore!"

She shook her head. "We'll never know when the next war will come...I don't want any of our decisions to be affected by our marriage. Loyalty to the people first, right?"

His shoulders dropped and he looked absolutely heartbroken. But then again, she thought, so did she. "...Is there no hope that you want to marry me?"

"I love you Chrom," she said honestly and he only brightened a bit with her words. "But I'm sorry...I can't marry you."

Robin confined herself in her room the rest of the day, with the excuse of having a headache. In truth, she couldn't bundle her feelings in anymore and took to one thing she never remembered doing: cry.

She sat in her bed for a few minutes, staring into her hands. Although she refused his proposal, he insisted she keep the ring. She refused but then he said, _"If you can't accept my proposal...please, at least accept the ring."_ She didn't know the reason why she refused it was because it would only remind her of what she could have had. Before long, a tear slipped down her cheek onto the glistening piece of silver. She touched her drop of water and noticed how one came after the other. Pretty soon, it cascaded down her cheeks like an intense waterfall and she couldn't stop.

The ring sat on her side table. She lay down on the bed on her side, staring out the window where the sun was beginning to set. Many of the Shepherds passed by, worried about her. She locked the door and never replied, so no one had access. The whole time she lay there, she thought of the times she and Sumia shared, using it as comfort. She was doing the right thing. She was trying to save her good friend from heartbreak.

Dinner rolled by and Lissa knocked on her door.

"Robin...please, open up..." she whispered. "I'm worried about you and Chrom...he told me what happened. Please - talk to us..."

_No response._

The blond huffed sadly. "Alright...fine. I'll leave you a portion in case you get hungry."

It was twelve past midnight when Robin pulled herself out of her tear-soaked sheets. Her limbs were uncomfortable with the strain, unused for many hours. She thought it was safe to leave her room for some alone time since everyone must be asleep. Ever so quietly, she slipped on her tactician robes and her boots, walked out the door to head towards the balcony at the end of the hallway.

She looked at the sleeping Ylisstol, finally peaceful after some time. The threat of Plegia no longer hung over their shoulders now that the Mad King Gangrel was dead. It was all thanks to them - they would bring so much peace to the world. Once, when she actually pictured herself marrying Chrom, she imagined herself marrying Ylisse as well. She had already imagined herself bringing more happiness to their land.

She clenched the fabric above her heart. Chrom would make an excellent king - he was currently making preparations for his coronation due in a few weeks. He, however, would need a wife...Sumia would be the most perfect candidate. She grew up in fine courts of Ylisstol so she knew Ylisse to a level Robin did not. As much as she hated admitting it, Sumia was the perfect queen. Beautiful, kind and compassionate. She pushed back the next wave of tears - she was a war-hardened woman. Things like these shouldn't even have the ability to make her cry. But the thought of Chrom in another woman's arms...it didn't sit well with her stomach.

"I was hoping to see you here..." a sweet voice whispered.

Robin turned, surprised at seeing Sumia standing at the entrance of the balcony doors. She had a sheepish smile on her face, her brown hair tied to a side ponytail. Robin was embarrassed - she'd been wearing the same clothes the whole day. She must smell terrible right now.

"Why are you still up?" the tactician mumbled, turning again to look at Ylisstol.

"The same reason why you are. Robin I...I heard what happened -"

Robin leaned against the railings and shut her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Sumia I just didn't think - I didn't think it would come to this! I always thought...I always thought he loved you..."

"But that's not what you wanted, right?" she smiled at her, though sadly. "Robin...even when you offered to help me, I knew you were in love with him."

"A-All this time?" Robin gasped. Even she didn't understand the depth of her feelings for the king.

"Yes, you've...you've been in love with him even when I first met you." Sumia giggled. "I'd always thought it would be a sort of competition between us and honestly, your love for him, it made me even more determined to win his heart. Unfortunately, his heart already belonged to you."

"No..._No_, Sumia I...I didn't accept it. It's not mine!"

"Silly Robin, it's always been yours. Even if you didn't want it."

Robin wondered how her friend could be acting so casually about this. Didn't she feel betrayed? Robin promised to help her win Chrom's heart over but fate had other plans and instead made him fall for her instead. Although Sumia was clumsy and had very little self-confidence, she spoke as if she had all the wisdom in the world.

"I can't marry him. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."

"You never stole him away from me, he wasn't mine to own."

"Besides -" Robin tried explaining, "you - you would make a far better queen than I would! You and Chrom would be happy together."

"That's where you're wrong."

Finally, Robin released a breath. "What?"

"Chrom would never be happy with me - he loves you."

"He'll get over me soon enough -"

Sumia shook her head. "Robin, you don't understand. The kind of love Chrom has for you is different, it stretches far beyond what you and I understand. And I know you feel the same. If...If he and I were to get married, he wouldn't be happy, not when he knows you feel the same and can't have you. I wouldn't be happy either, Robin."

"W-Why's that?"

Sumia smiled serenely. "Because my best friend and the love of my life aren't happy."

Robin knew that her words were true - she just couldn't accept it before. But hearing it directly from her good friend's mouth was enough to ignite that spark in her heart she buried for the sake of avoiding the hurt she would cause Sumia. No one would be happy - Robin wouldn't, Chrom wouldn't, and even Sumia admitted she wouldn't be either. Just because she couldn't see the two people she cared for the most suffer, even if it was for the sake of her happiness.

Robin embraced her and the two friends smiled through the moonlight. Robin knew what she had to do - knew she would do it not only for her and Chrom, but for Sumia as well. She just hoped in her heart that Chrom would still accept her. "Sumia...I...I really hope you find someone to love."

Robin could feel her smiling.

"Please take care of Chrom for me. It was a good thing you hadn't seen him earlier - he destroyed a hundred of our training dummies. Everyone could tell he was so distraught and Lissa told me that was his way of crying. And you - locking yourself in your room for several hours...it just hurt me to see you both like this. So please - take care of each other, alright?"

Robin pulled back and smiled. "I will. I promise you."

* * *

His eyes traveled through her figure from top to bottom, already noticing the wonderful creamy dress she was wearing and the fact that her hair was let down. His heart pounded in his chest upon seeing the wonder in front of him that he couldn't have. When he heard she was looking for him, he tried avoiding her at all costs. Chrom wasn't ready to face her yet, not after the rejection. After all, he was scheduled to beat up a bunch of training posts at this time. So he was surprised when she cornered him at the castle courtyard, stubbornly refusing to let him pass. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, and it drove him crazy.

"Well what is it?" he asked. No matter how cold he tried making his voice, they both noticed the warmth that was still there when he addressed her.

Robin extended her palm out, opening her fingers to reveal the band that he had given her. He hadn't told her, but that was passed down to generations. His mother told him to give it to the only person that he loved and made him happy, which was the sole reason why he forced her to keep it. Seeing her returning it back to him caused him to clench his fists and turn away. It was already hard enough trying to forget his proposal, and he'd been doing a pretty good job with it. But this - this was too much.

"I told you to keep it Robin. It's the least you could do for me."

Robin gulped, turning away and shaking her head. "I...Chrom..."

"What is it?" he sighed.

"W-Will you um...marry me...still?"

He blinked, his senses freezing considerably. His breathing hitched and he wondered if he was dreaming. But he knew it wasn't a dream - everything felt too real, too raw. He looked in her eyes, hoping it wasn't a cruel joke to step on his already broken heart but saw honesty and hesitance in them. Chrom pursed his lips, not sure what to make of it. Robin was busy fiddling with her dress, obviously uncomfortable in it.

"I thought you said you couldn't marry me?" he asked. He didn't want his hopes to rise only to be disappointed.

"When you proposed to me...I thought how everyone would be affected. I thought how others would feel, how others would react -"

"Did it ever occur to you that their opinions didn't matter at all to me?" he asked angrily.

"Y-Yes, of course! But...some people are precious to me too, Chrom, and seeing them upset...well, seeing them upset would make me upset too. And not to  
mention the heat you would get from making me queen -"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Chrom asked angrily, stepping towards her. "I would give up being king if it means being with you."

She barely reacted when he brushed his lips over hers save for the blush on her cheeks. She took a deep breath, eying the ring in her hands.

"So you still want to be with me?" she whispered.

Chrom chuckled, all traces of sadness gone. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Yes, I would give anything to be with you, Robin. But..."

He took the ring in her hands and smiled. "Since I was raised in a much finer court, I think we should reverse the situation." Chrom knelt and she smiled in happiness, her face glowing against the morning sun. She was so happy he accepted her still, even if she broke both their hearts just to realize that her happiness was right in front of her. "Robin - _marry me_."

Robin teasingly grinned and paused for a few moments, before laughing and nodding. "Yes, of course I will, yes!"

He stood and kissed her deeper, sliding the ring into her finger. Around them they could hear cheers of the Shepherds and other castle occupants, who were mostly going out to train and just coincidentally came across the scene. Robin noticed Sumia give her a happy thumbs up, her smile genuine.

"Have I told you that I like you wearing that?" he whispered as they were caught up in a sea of '_Congratulations_' and cat whistles.

"Well I still stick by the rule that the general and his tactician should have no romantic tendencies. But that's why I'm wearing this dress," she smiled, "because right now I'm not Tactician Robin. I'm just Robin."

"Together my love, we shall bring peace to the world." He leaned closer to whisper to her ear, "Together. Just you and I."

* * *

**Meiwa Says:** Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Sumia and all but of course, I prefer Robin and Chrom together. Anyways, I got to be really honest with you guys that I was close to deleting the story since no one seemed to enjoy the first two chapters. To my surprise and delight you guys liked the third chapter, so I hope I don't disappoint with this.

_passwordrawr:_ Pfsh I'm not biased with my pairing either XD

_AquaticSilver: _I think Ricken is adorable with those girls too (Lissa especially). Thank you so much for reviewing the three chapters! Hope you like this too!

_MewMew55: _I'm flattered that you think so! I've looked through your stuff on DA and I love all of them. The way you draw and color is really impressive! I can't draw for my life...

_A Shadow's Lament:_ I'm honored you think so. Your review is especially uplifting, I've never heard a compliment that struck me so deeply. I'm so glad I was able to evoke that emotion in you. I was hoping that I didn't sound too stiff with the sentences so I'm glad you think that way. Truly, you made my day. And yes, I agree! Once you pair them up in battle they can wipe out all the enemies without even breaking a sweat. And Morgan? Yup, he definitely becomes the strongest unit in my playthrough!

_Gunlord500_: Thank you very much!


	5. Being Queen

**Meiwa Says:** Well I had hoped for a more...regular posting period but lately I've been so busy that I have no time to write fics. Thankfully I have a bunch of these one-shots written way before so I won't leave you guys hanging! This chapter is about Robin and Chrom meaning no side-characters just some pairing goodness. Oh by the way, I just got the DLC Summer Scramble and I absolutely loved the support convos! I specifically remember how Robin said 'That dolt...' or something of the same thing and I just squealed. Robin and Chrom are way too adorable!

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is written solely for the purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**Being Queen**  
_by Meiwa Chinmoku_  
(Sometime after Plegian War)

Robin knew that she had never been truly considered a lady. Thought it had hurt tremendously when Chrom said it to her face, she gradually learned to accept it. After all, yes she was a woman, but she wasn't denying that she wasn't lady-like. She was satisfied with who she was and if people couldn't accept it, she wouldn't change herself. But all that changed when her coronation ceremony approached.

Everyone in the castle was bustling for preparations for the grand feast. She had been married to Chrom for less than two months and already they were celebrating another momentous occasion. She knew being queen would come as a package deal when she married Chrom and it was something she'd already thought about. She never considered it a problem - in fact, it was a huge honor.

Robin never really thought about what she'd be as a queen. Most queens were regal and elegant and lady-like, everything she was not. But at that time, very little mattered to her partly because of her euphoria at marrying the man she loved. Up until that moment.

She was walking down the hallway, reading a book in one hand while munching on an apple with the other. She had dressed up like she usually did when they had official business - in her standard tactician's garbs. She and Chrom were off to meet with foreign heads to discuss future relations between Ylisse and their country. She was at peace until she heard hushed whispers.

"_That's_ the famous Robin?"

"Yes, that's the woman our king married."

One woman paused. "She looks very homey."

"I agree!" said the thinner one. Robin tried her hardest not to look, but slowed down her walking as she passed by them. "I mean - King Chrom is _so_ dreamy and he could have any woman he wanted."

"I always believed Sumia would make the better queen."

"That's true, that's true. Not only are is she much more beautiful than Robin, but she's also more lady-like and fit to be a queen. I mean just look at how she eats that apple! Has she no tact? It's disgusting!"

"Yes, and I heard that her figure wasn't that great. No wonder she wears that bulky cloak all the time."

"Oh no - wait, I think she might've heard us."

"We better go!"

Robin watched as they scurried into the gardens, noticing that they were some important guests they were having over. Probably daughters of dukes or of high positions. She looked down at herself and frowned. Was that what everyone thought? She'd never really been conscious of her body before. She was fit and healthy, that was all that mattered, right?

Her eyes turned towards the book - it was a book about war strategies. Did queens ever do this?

But no matter how hard she tried pushing these voices away, they kept coming back to taunt her. Even when she sat through the meeting she had a distant look in her eyes, and those present had to wonder in her worry if she was alright. Of course, things like these were irrelevant compared to the peace between two countries so she waved it off.

As she and Chrom returned to their room, she turned to look at him.

"Chrom..."

He smiled towards her and approached. "What is it? I could tell something's bothering you."

Robin bit her lip.

"Am I...really worthy to be a queen?"

He looked surprised for a moment before he chuckled, raising a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't think of anyone better to rule Ylisse with. You are more than worthy to be queen."

"But look at me!" she said pertaining to her bulky clothing and rather tomboyish personality. Chrom only raised a brow in amusement. "I don't look like a queen, much less act like one! You'll need someone pretty and perfumed and proper -"

"Like a lady?"

Part of her deflated at his agreement but she was defiant to get her point across. "Yes! Exactly like a lady!"

"And what good will a lady do?" he rolled his eyes. "You, however, can conjure strategies at the top of your head. You, however, can lead a battalion of troops into an impossible win. You, however, know exactly what the people need. Tell me, is there anyone better to fit the position than you?"

Robin look down at her feet. "But-if I'm only worth the strategies I create, I may as well stick to being a tactician. Besides...the kingdom will need a beautiful figure to lead them."

"So you're saying you're not?"

She blushed but scowled. "And you're saying I am?"

"Well - I would still have married you even if you looked like the twin sister of Gangrel." As he laughed, she hit him on his arm. "But seriously - what I said before about you not being a lady...I still stick by it."

"Thanks for helping," she grumbled.

"But you're still a woman - a beautiful, kind and strong woman whom I'm proud of calling my wife." He took her in his arms and smelled her fruity scent. "Being queen means more than being a lady - it means bringing peace, bringing happiness to the people. It means leading the people, alongside her king, to greatness. It means sacrifice and devotion."

She sighed into his chest, curling her fingers around it.

"It's just...I thought about Emmeryn and...she's the perfect image of a queen, you know?"

He tensed at the name but relaxed almost immediately. "Emmeryn is the perfect image of a queen, but it's not because of her beauty or her grace, but because of her love for the people." He pulled back a bit and grinned. "I followed you in town the other day, by the way."

"W-What?" she pouted. "But - But I said I wanted to go alone!"

"I am your husband after all, and I was worried about you. I went through a lot of trouble trying not to get caught, actually. But that's not the point. I remember - seeing you help a fallen street child and assuring him it would be alright and then I thought to myself how lucky Ylisse was that you were going to be queen," Chrom's smile softened at his next words, "and...and the mother of my children. The townspeople greeted you all the time and you smiled and greeted them back. Everyone loved you and accepted you and I think that there is no one in the entire world who could make a better queen than you would."

"Thank you, Chrom...I really needed that."

"So now that that's cleared..." he lowered his lips to her own, making her flush as he kissed her.

"C-Chrom!" she hissed, blushing as his hands played with the tie of her robes. "We - we can't do this now! People might hear!"

He laughed, her resistance was futile. She was letting him lead her to the bed. "Robin...in our bedroom you need not be a queen or a lady." Chrom settled himself over her while he watched emotions clouding her eyes. "In our bedroom, you are my wife as I am your husband."

* * *

**Meiwa Says:** ...Okay, I know that the last part was a bit off but _c'mon (Chrom'on..._get it?_)_ forgive me! I wanted to write a suave Chrom for the first time. Anyways, I know I've tackled this issue briefly in the past chapters (and probably will continue to do so) but I wanted to to deeper into Robin's feelings of being queen. After all she, like Chrom, would have to live up to Emmeryn's standards and I could hardly imagine how overwhelming it'd feel being an amnesiac one day then being the queen the next. I really hope I haven't been redundant, though. (Especially with the part of Sumia being a better queen...)

Oh and do you guys have any suggestions/recommendations as to who Robin can interact with next? I've got a few more chapters in the queue but I need to start writing more if I want to keep up.

_passwordrawr:_ I totally thought the same thing. I mean yeah, bentos are acceptable (since it's pretty much symbolic in Japan) but PIES? I was really disappointed when I saw the opening cut scene but ah well that's why we have those support conversations. And that last comment made me laugh, seriously.

_ShadowgirltheThornedRose_: Yup, Sumia is definitely a nice girl...just not for Chrom. I also do ship Sumia and Frederick! They might come out soon and thank you!

_AquaticSilver4_: So do I! I rewatch it over and over again to fangirl. I'm so glad I could inspire you and I'm glad you liked the plot. I was hoping I might have been unoriginal, actually! And thank you so much for the review.

_A Shadow's Lament:_ Thank you, again, sincerely. I enjoyed reading your review (again!). I, too, am very bandwagon when it comes to my favorite pairings and each time I have a new playthrough, I tell myself I'd pair Robin with another person but I can't find the heart in me to do it. And goodness me, please continue to write that story! Your writing style is leagues beyond mine. Trust me, I've read your stories and I would love to read more from you.

_squish13:_ Thank you! I share the exact same feelings for this pairing and I hope that this chapter does not disappoint!


	6. A Mother's Love

**Meiwa Says:** Hey everyone! So I was reading through the reviews and thought it would be refreshing to have a mother and daughter bonding time with Lucina and Robin. Lucina here doesn't have a definite age since I'm not entirely sure of the timeline yet but I'd say she's around 4 or 5? This probably has a different tone from my usual stories but I won't give anything away. Hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is written for the sole purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**A Mother's Love**  
_by Meiwa Chinmoku_  
Sometime before the battle with Grima

Soft lullabies could be heard through the dark walls of the castle. Anyone passing by the esteemed princess's room could hear the soft melody playing behind the door, and smiles would creep up their faces. After all, it was not every night that the famous tactician would be home at Ylisse to sing her daughter to sleep. Times have changed and the war kept both parents away from their daughter - their younger non-future child, at least. Robin's had a voice to match her name. Her voice mirrored the song of a robin, light and sweet and peaceful.

"Mama, mama," said Lucina of four years, cuddling deeper into her sheets while she tugged on her mother's hand. Robin smiled warmly at her adorable daughter, leaning closer to her bed. It was times like these when she wished that time would stop for a moment.

"Yes, princess?"

Lucina giggled. Though she was used to that title, she loved hearing the endearing tone her parents laced it with. "Bedtime story?"

"Okay," Robin relented with a laugh. How could she say no to those eyes which she shared with Chrom? It was unfair how they both used it to get their ways sometimes. "So what story do you want?"

The blue-haired princess scrunched her nose as she thought long and hard. Her mother waited patiently, stroking her daughter's hair. It frightened Robin that each time they left her, there was a chance she wouldn't grow up with either of her parent. But if Robin had a choice, she would most willingly give up her life if it meant having Lucina grow up with Chrom. He would be a much better parent than her.

"The Princess and the Dragon!" Lucina decided. Robin already knew this was what she was going to ask for. It was her favorite story, picturing herself as the princess who saved the world. She didn't know how true that actually was.

"Once, there was a princess of the halidom Iris. She was beautiful and loved by all her people, especially by her parents. Her parents were known as war legends, both fighting to save the peace that their kingdom treasured. But there was a dragon - a big evil dragon that threatened every single life form that didn't bow down to him. Soon, this dragon destroyed everything but the princess lived. Her parents had sacrificed everything they could to make sure that she would live, and soon entrusted the fate of the world into her hands.

But the princess couldn't do it alone - not without her parents. So with the grace given to her by the gods, she went back in time and rewrote the events which led to the destruction of the dragon. But the dragon was still there and the Princess of Iris tried to slay it - even if it meant slaying her own mother, whom she learned was the container of the dragon. However the princess couldn't do it. She loved her mother so much that she couldn't kill her, even if it was to save the world. But little did the princess know that her actions would lead to saving the entire world."

"No ending?" Lucina pouted, hanging to every single word she spoke. Robin smiled sadly.

"Ah, little princess, but there is," her mother said, trying to restrain the tears, "You see, they learned that the only way for the dragon never to exist is for the mother to slay the dragon herself. But doing so, she, too will disappear."

"Sad," Lucina whispered, pouting.

Robin knew that there would be no harm in telling her daughter the truth. She hadn't discussed with Chrom or the others what her plans were but she already knew. Knew that only she could stop the fell dragon forever even if it meant her disappearing. She'd hoped that whatever timeline Morgan was from, he would still exist.

"So when the time came for the king, the queen, the princess and the prince to end the fighting, the queen stepped forward and slayed the dragon herself. And it wasn't long before she began to drift away. But the queen was not sad, knowing that she did it to save the many lives for her kingdom. She and her daughter, the princess, were known all throughout the lands as the hero of heroes, risking their lives and their futures to save the kingdom of Iris."

To Robin's surprise, Lucina had tears in her eyes, her little hands curled up into tight fists. She sniffled as tears trickled down her cheeks and Robin took her baby into her lap, wondering what triggered her tears.

"What's wrong, Lucy? Why the tears?"

"B-But the princess...she won't be real happy! Nor will the king and the prince, Mama."

Her ears perked. "Why's that, honey?"

"Because...their mama is gone and the king's wife is gone too." Lucina shook her head. "Didn't the queen think about them too?"

Robin kissed her hair. "Princess, she thought all about them. That's why she made the sacrifice."

"But what about the poor princess? How could she grow up without her mommy?" Lucina looked up at her, her blue eyes sparkling. "Even if her mommy was bad, she was still her mommy!"

Robin shushed her quietly and stroked her hair, singing to her the same lullaby. Finally, her eyelids began to droop and once more, she tucked her daughter in bed. As she kissed Lucina's forehead, her daughter said,

"I'm glad I'm not the princess," she said with a grin, "I can't imagine growing up without you, Mama!"

* * *

**Meiwa Says:** I always believed that a mother's love knows no bounds. FE:A becomes so much more meaningful when Robin is the mother of Lucina and Morgan and does her duty as both queen and their mom to sacrifice herself for the world. I cried a river when she was disappearing! It was too emotional, especially when I thought about the children.

_squish13:_ My thoughts exactly. Your comment on Chrom and Lucina gave me the inspiration to post this one up, actually! But I couldn't do a Chrom and Lucina since the series focuses more on Robin and her interaction with the Shepherds so she has to be a main character there. I hope you like this one!

_passwordrawr:_ ...I can totally see that happening. After all, we will go down with this ship! Thank you for the review.

_Mr. Martin:_ I suppose that is one good way to see her as a queen, I'd never really thought of that! I can imagine Robin being all authoritative and scarin' the living bejezzus out of people and Chrom trying to calm her down. Her tactical skills can be put to good use as a queen, though! And I do like the 'Battlefield Queen' idea where she's mostly a 'hands-on' type of person. Perhaps I will go with your suggestion someday, thank you!

_A Shadow's Lament:_ Thank you! I'm glad you didn't think that whole scenario was too much, it was really the only way I could end it! I also very much love Gaius because he's a sweetheart and if the game didn't push me to pursue Chrom and Robin, I might've gone with Gaius next (...or Frederick because he's adorable). And thank you again, especially for taking the time to review! It is much appreciated!

_AquaticSilver4:_ I love Robin as well and even her amnesiac-ness! Those nobles better see what she's done for them too! But anyways thanks for the reviews...and yes, I was thinking that Lucina was the product of that haha. 


	7. Home - Part II

**Meiwa Says:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this came out later than I imagined. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write new stories but thankfully I still had this one! So this is the continuation of _Home - Part I_ (obviously) and tackles Robin and Chrom's relationship. So apparently today is Veterans Day and this chapter is quite fitting. This is dedicated to all the people who have given their lives or continue to put it on the line to protect us and our country, especially since they are willing to cross continents to help out the Philippines in their time of need. I salute you all!

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is written for the sole purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**Home - Part II**  
_by Meiwa Chinmoku_  
(Sometime after the Plegian War)

During the wedding reception Robin disappeared for a few minutes, fleeing from the loud and cheerful party. She slipped out of the castle through a hole in the wall Chrom had shown her before and entered into the graveyard. Their wedding was held on the month of December, a few days before her birthday, so it was really quite cold. It had been a huge occasion, with the whole Ylisse watching the ceremony, and a joyous one at that. It was a sign of new beginnings, of new days to come. Robin had never blushed so much in her life.

She kicked off her shoes near the gates, feeling the grass beneath her feet. She could feel the cool dampness of the earth under her toes. She passed by a couple of grave markers, trying to familiarize herself with the names of Chrom's family members. She would be coronated as queen in a few days which would have a formal ceremony to be led by the king of Ylisse.

Robin felt herself step on her white dress again and scoffed, picking up her skirts ungracefully as she continued to stroll to her destination. She had a feeling Chrom would worry if she were suddenly gone, but she reminded herself that she wouldn't be long.

Her eyes landed on Emmeryn's stone, simple and elegant. Many flowers surrounded her grave, and the light that shone from between the trees gave it an ethereal look. Robin took a deep breath and sat near the patch of grass, running her hands through the cold stone with her huge puffy dress pooling around her.

"I hope you haven't been lonely recently, Your Grace. Chrom, Lissa and I were busy planning the wedding for the past few months that we haven't been able to visit as often as we'd like. But it seems you have had a lot of company." Briefly, she touched the white roses lain on the ground. "Ylisse is starting to become whole again - Chrom and Lissa too. We won't forget, but we won't regret either. You are very loved, Your Grace, by your family and your people.

"Ah, yes, I suppose you'll be an aunt some time soon." Robin skimmed her fingers over her flat stomach, giggling and blushing like a school girl. "The kingdom expects us to have an heir before the end of the next year. It excites me to have children - I've never had family before. I hope I'll be a good mother, like you were to Chrom and Lissa. Chrom and I agreed that if we have a girl, we'll name it after your mother: Lucina. Chrom told me she was just like you, but died when Lissa was born. I don't know how I'll live up to the standards you and Lady Lucina have put up, but I'll certainly try."

She was so busy telling the tale of their wedding exploits that Robin didn't notice Chrom leaning against the fence, watching as she spoke to someone dear to his heart. More often than not, Robin came by to talk to his sister and though some people thought her strange because of it, he always found it endearing that she still considered Emmeryn's presence significant.

With the sunlight shining over her wonderfully blonde hair and her white skirts surrounding her, Robin looked like an angel. He glanced down to find her shoes clumsily kicked off. Chrom chuckled, remembering how much she protested at wearing such a girly get-up for her wedding, to which he made a smart remark about looking like a lady. She ignored him for the whole day.

Deciding that they would not be needed for a while - with the amount of alcohol served at the reception, he doubted if any of them would remember what day it was at all - Chrom kicked off his boots and took the spot next to her, touching Emmeryn's grave stone. Robin looked surprised at the new presence then flushed because she knew he heard her talk about their future children. (Yes, _children_, because she wanted a boy and a girl)

"Hey, Emm," he greeted, "it has been quite a while. I hope you didn't miss us too much, the people of Ylisse come by all the time to keep you company." Chrom then pulled Robin into his arms, letting her fall into him like a perfectly fit puzzle piece. "This is my new wife, your sister-in-law. You already know her but...the difference is now she's officially part of our family."

"C-Chrom..."

"It's been a hard few months, sister." He sighed. "Robin and I are trying to rebuild Ylisse's former glory - the legacy you left us with. Without her it probably would have been impossible. Everything's been peaceful for a while now...it's almost been a year since you've gone. I hope mother is there with you, she would have loved to meet Robin.

"I wish I could be the ruler you were, but Robin's here to throw a soap dish in case I make the wrong decisions." Chrom grinned at her rather boyishly, letting her see the playful side of him. She stuck out a tongue with a cute pout. "She's adorable, isn't she? Emm...I thought I could never be happy again when you left. I acted rashly and foolishly for months and I didn't want to take the responsibility of being king. But...I realized that my happiness has always been here, it just took a while for me to see it." Both of them blushed as their eyes met, Robin chuckled teasingly. "Ah, I don't sound very kingly now do I?"

"When do you ever?" she said.

"There you guys are!" Lissa, dressed in a beautiful yellow gown more intricate than the rest, being the maid of honor, skipped down the path to them. She looked at the beautiful couple in awe before turning to stare at the stone. "Hey, Emm! Aren't they adorable? I knew they were going to get together - for months they denied it! Ha, looks like I win this time Chrom!"

They laughed together, happy. They were happy. They were a family.

Lissa hooked her arm around Robin's neck, effectively choking her as Chrom fell back due to the sudden force. "Ah, but all jokes aside, I'm real glad that she's part of our new family now. Wouldn't you agree? They'd make beautiful babies! Aw, I better be Aunt Lissa soon!"

Robin blushed with a scowl, embarrassed not angry. Chrom nodded. "Don't worry, Lis. We'll work on it."

"Chrom!" Robin hit her fist over his head and he cowered in pain.

"Haha, see? She's the best in-law ever!" Lissa brushed the tips of her fingers over the name carved on the slab. "Anyways, Emm, I hope you give us your blessing. We won't forget you, never ever. Anyways - we gotta go. Frederick's simply beside himself at the sudden disappearance of the Lord and his Lady."

Chrom nodded in appreciation before putting his arms under Robin's knees and supporting her back with his other. She yelped at the sudden action, yelling at him to put her down before she really hurt him, but both Chrom and Lissa merely snickered at her red face. The cold December air blew her long, blonde hair, setting free some flowers Chrom had absently placed.

"Bye, Emm!" Lissa cried as she waved her hand, quickly bouncing off back into the castle.

Once again, the wind blew, carrying a few pink carnations away from sight.

Years passed and that lone gravestone stood strong even amidst many calamities and the war. Due to the chaos the Grimleal and Grima herself brought upon Ylisse, many of the royal family's grave stones had been destroyed, crushed in an inevitable battle between the good and bad. But this - Her Grace Emmeryn's - stone miraculously stood firm and tall, only marked by small gashes. No one had visited the stone for many years, both the king and queen were engrossed in political matters that could not be ignored.

Ylisse's reconstruction was just beginning, and Chrom ordered that the town houses would be done first. The castle, surprisingly, had little damage, only the walls and the courtyard had fallen apart.

But the Shepherds were broken - none so more than the king and his children.

A tall, handsome blue-haired man approached the lonely stone - never forgotten, it was not possible. In his arms he carried a beautiful little girl of three, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Lucina could not have been brought up in worse circumstances, but Robin told him that a life without hardships was not as meaningful.

Chrom sat next to the stone, blowing away the dust and cobwebs. He set down his child, keeping her in his lap while she giggled.

"Lucina, I want you to meet Aunt Emm."

"Aunt Emm?" she echoed, her blue eyes looking at him. Many had told him that Lucina bore a striking resemblance to him, but there were the little things, like the shape of her eyes, that she obviously attained from her mother. Her personality, too, was different from her future counterpart, as the little girl was much more free-spirited like her mother.

"Hey, Emm. This is my daughter, Lucina," he urged the little girl to lay down the pink carnation. This man did not look happy, not at all. In fact, he looked as if he had half his heart ripped out of his body, and the only thing that brought him joy was the little girl in his lap. "She looks a lot like mother and me, doesn't she? But she's all Robin in personality." Once Chrom uttered the name, he felt a sense of longing in his heart. His free hand lay over his chest, rubbing away the soreness. Lucina must have noticed his uneasiness, as she wrapped her little arms around his torso. Chrom put his hands together in a prayerful position, bowing his head lowly. "Sister...please guide Robin back to us. I know - I know she's out there. If our love for her isn't enough to keep her alive then I don't know what will. If you see her...which I hope you don't...please tell her that Lucina's growing up to be like her. Please tell her that I won't rest until I find her. I can't take care of Ylisse and Lucina on my own, I need her here with me."

He began crying, shaking as he finally let everything that had built up for months out. He buried his face into Lucina's hair, who looked up at him with her sad, worried blue eyes. She had not known a mother, knew of Robin's name but did not know who she really was. All Lucina knew was that Robin, her beloved mother, sacrificed herself to make her happy. But, Lucina thought, how could she be happy without her mommy? The mommy she remembered singing her songs, carrying her as if she was the most fragile thing on Earth? Her daddy, too, was not happy. He tried putting a brave front before his people but behind closed doors, he was a man who had lost his wife.

"Chrom?" Lissa's soft, sad voice echoed through the emptiness of the field. "Supper's ready."

He shook his head. "Lissa, take Lucina please. I...I'd like to stay here for a little longer..."

"Stay here for as long as you need." Lissa said, lifting her niece into her arms. "Say bye to Aunt Emm, Lucy."

Lucina opened and closed her fists as a gesture of goodbye, leaving Chrom sitting in front of the grave marker with a heavy heart.

Pretty soon he had fallen asleep, letting himself be victim to memories of him and his beloved wife before she sacrificed herself to completely destroy Grima. It had been a year since then and not once had he stopped looking. The Shepherds, who were now scattered across the world, also played their part in searching for the lost tactician.

He could still remember her pretty laugh and her witty comebacks. She brought color to his life, always playful and free-spirited in everything she did. She was queen for three years before her disappearance, and she was one of the best to have ever lived. Not only did she conjure strategies to help with the agriculture and safety of Ylisse, but she knew what the people needed, as she mingled with them more often than not.

Slowly, his eyes began to blink open. A faint smell of carnations wafted through the breeze, but he coughed it off as one of the flowers Emmeryn had on her grave. He mused that it must've been hours since he had fallen asleep, as it was already dawn.

"I see you're awake now," said a voice teasingly. Chrom blinked, not understanding what was going on and not wanting to believe as well, for fear of disappointment. His eyes caught a blurry figure standing over him, casting a shadow on him that shielded his eyes from the small rays of the sun.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," the woman continued. She held out her hand - no...then, this couldn't be her. Where was her mark? "Give me your hand."

He held out his hand to her and with a strength he didn't know she possessed, she pulled him up. His eyes stared into hers and for a brief moment everything stopped. Her smile lifted the sadness in his heart and her very presence made his pulse beat faster than it had for a while. He couldn't be dreaming - could he?

Slowly, he lifted his palm to rest on her face, shaking. She rested her cheek against his hand, bringing her own to place over his.

It was real - _she_ was real. She wasn't an illusion.

"I'm home."

* * *

**Meiwa Says:** I thought it'd be cute to reverse the roles in the last part of the story. Pink carnations, in the language of flowers, say 'I won't forget you'. I did a lot of research on this topic, actually, and found it interesting that plants could tell a story on their own. Maybe I could use this as a prompt in the future, too!

_AquaticSilver:_ Thank you lots! I found my own heart breaking as I was writing that last line. I couldn't agree with you more. They are the most adorable, funniest and cutest family on Awakening.

_A Shadow's Lament: _The ending did disappoint me, too, especially when Robin disappeared. It seemed so...off. No 'I love you?'. I do share the same thoughts when you say that Robin is portrayed as selfless that it almost seems strange that they even came up with the option of putting Grima to sleep. Had she truly been a mother to Morgan and a friend to the Shepherds, I think she would've given her life in a snap. This was why I chose the option of sacrificing myself. Robin truly is a great mother! Thank you so much, again, for your review! Your insights are very interesting.

_hitomi65_: Thank you!

_Mr. Martin:_ Yes, it is quite a refreshing change. I hope you liked this one. Thank you for the review!

_passwordrawr_: Ironically, your review is related to this chapter haha, but it isn't exactly how it plays out. Here's my own interpretation of what could've happened in the last chapter. Hope you like it anyways! And thank you for the review!

_FireEmblemMae_: Oh I'm honored you finished all the chapters before I could update for the seventh! I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long. Hope you like this one and thank you for the review!


	8. Robin's Plight

**Meiwa Says: **Hi there, everyone! So here's a new chapter with slight Robin and Chrom fluff but focuses more on Frederick and Robin. I won't give anything away so continue reading and I hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** This fic is written solely for the purpose of amusement. I don't own anything related to the Fire Emblem franchise.

* * *

**Robin's Plight  
**_by Meiwa Chinmoku_  
(Sometime after the Plegian War)

Robin stood calmly against the stone walls of the barracks, watching her companions with carefully trained eyes. She pushed back a sigh, unconsciously tugging at the rather girly dress she had been given to wear. It was against who she was to agree to wearing something so brightly yellow and girly, but she relented as she had no choice. Everyone else had to wear something like it, and even _Sully_ was wearing her dress and flaunting her muscles out.

It had been right after Gangrel's defeat, whereupon Chrom's advisors decided to hold an annual ball and invite numerous nobles around the world for the momentous occasion of his coronation as king. Other than having an excuse for a party, it was another way to reel in princesses to the handsome prince, one of which they hoped he would ask to marry. Given that he was going to become king, he needed to find a suitable wife. He hadn't clearly expressed his interests before and Robin thought that wasn't going to change.

Since the Shepherds were his truest and closest friends they were invited as guests of honor. But seeing as their natures were naturally...brutish - except for Maribelle who just jumped at the idea - they had to be taught the traditional Ylissean dance. Lissa, Maribelle and Chrom were doing their best to teach the others the steps. Ricken also played his part, but claimed that it had been so long since he danced. Everyone was having a joyous time, but Robin was away from the joy.

Honestly speaking, she was deathly afraid of embarrassing herself. She knew in her heart that she had two left feet, and would stumble more than often in front of them. Robin was hoping that during the actual ball itself she wouldn't be asked to dance. Besides - _who_ would ask _her_ anyways?

She watched as Sumia and Chrom gracefully glided across the room, the former's natural ability to trip nowhere present. Her brown eyes glittered as she flowed along with her dress, and together they looked like the perfect scenario of a princess and a prince. Everyone stood aside in awe and respect, leaving the two to dance to themselves. Robin looked down.

She looked at the laces in her dress and her weird high-heeled shoes. Her hair was devoid of its usual ponytail but still had the strand resting on the back of her head from one end to another. The long, blond and surprisingly wavy locks fell down her back. She had many girls compliment her on her beautiful hair but she just smiled. This wasn't who she was. She didn't feel comfortable. Especially watching Sumia and Chrom dance like it was their wedding.

Taking a deep breath, she stumbled out the room as quietly as she could into the darkness of the night.

Robin took a huge gulp of the fresh air, letting her toes curl into the water. The full moon was bright tonight, casting its luminous light down them. She was standing in the shallow pond of the gardens, her hands holding her dress. She felt much more cool and relaxed than when she was in that warm, stuffy old room with a bunch of finely-dressed people dancing. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew that she just didn't like seeing _them_ dancing together so beautifully.

She was at her element - outdoors. She liked spending time here whenever she could, admiring the fresh flowers and the green grass. It helped her imagine the day she met Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. It was her first ever memory, one that could make her smile despite any given situation. She felt more at ease in the dirt patches of the Ylissean gardens than in the many, winding corridors of the castle. Since the war had ended, she had barely anything to do but read and help the Shepherds train while doing some of her own. She also guided Chrom in his decision making as he approaching kingship.

For a while, she served her purpose. It made her feel needed, especially when after the war they wouldn't need as much battle strategies as before. But Chrom began to take in the patterns and pretty soon he found the confidence to make important, critical decisions on his own. Robin was utterly proud, but could not help but feel regret. She joined the Shepherds because they needed her - and now that they didn't, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"What are you doing out here?" called a voice from behind her.

Robin whirled to see Frederick, standing with his hands clasped behind his back as usual and wearing his formal-wear for the occasion. Like Chrom, he had to wear loose trousers and a white tight-sleeved shirt, an Ylisse indication that you were of noble lineage or raised in one. He hadn't participated in the dances, caught up in apparently 'patrolling the areas around the castle'. Since their guards were down, he feared enemies from Plegia seeking revenge would take advantage of it.

She couldn't help but notice that he did look good in his suit. Usually he looked bulky dressed in his blue armor, but now his features were more pronounced. He had a very well-built body with broad shoulders that accented his defined chin. Frederick still had that stern face of an ever-loyal guardian, but it was softened by the look of peace in his eyes. Even he had to admit they were at least safer now than before.

"Sorry, sorry," she sighed, kicking her toes under the water. The small fish that had been bumping her feet immediately swam away and she smiled. "I know you're worried about everyone's safety."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "Yes, while that is true that is not the reason why I asked. I simply worry about you as a friend."

"Thanks, Frederick but I'm fine."

"You say that with a frown," he pointed out, "I am not oblivious, Robin. I am quite sure even you know there is a problem."

Images of Chrom and Sumia's tender moments together hit her brain hard and she had to regain her balance before she fell into the pond. The long end of her dress had already been soaked - she didn't want the rest of the fine, silky material to dampen. It was a very beautiful dress, she had to admit.

"However that may be true...I still cannot tell you."

"Does this concern milord?" he asked, but didn't need to seeing the look in her eyes.

"N-No, of course not!" she squeaked, sounding less convincing. "I'm just - I'm worried about the ball! If I trip and fall I will embarrass my good friends in front of the whole court."

"That does not seem to be the problem at all. But regarding that - it does not matter. Milord does not care for images."

She shook her head. "I - I know Chrom doesn't, but it doesn't mean that I don't either!"

"Robin," he said, his impatience growing, "that isn't really the problem is it?"

"W-What?"

"Diversion - it's a technique I read in one of your books. By keeping your enemy's attention away from their main goal by means of distraction, you can quickly change their main course of perception. Quite tricky, but due to your nerves you were not able to execute it as flawlessly as usual."

She sighed. Sometimes, lending her strategy books to her friends backfired as they used her own terms against her. She vaguely remembered Frederick being interested in tactics, but never would she have imagined for him to go so deep as to read through the philosophies as well.

"You are really too smart for your own good," she said, picking up her dress again and stepping out of the water into the cool grass. Robin loved the feeling of the wet soil and the grass under her feet. She felt free. "...But yes, your observation was spot-on. I couldn't have done it any better."

Frederick smiled. "I accept the compliment, Robin however will you continue dragging this on or may I be blunt?"

"Hmm?" she was in a daze, feeling as if she had left her own body in spirit.

"Very well then. Are you jealous of Sumia?"

Her fists clenched.

"W-Well what's not to be jealous about her?" she laughed with no humor. "I mean - she's beautiful, she's kind and everyone loves her."

"I do not doubt the things you've said, however that is not what I mean. You were watching them dance with jealousy in your eyes."

She sighed again. "It's just - I'm...I'm not very good...you know...at dancing."

He raised his brow. "You were never taught."

"But Sumia - who naturally trips on nothing - could perform your traditional dance without breaking a sweat. Even Sully pulls off more grace than I could."

"You worry over such trivial things. I do not believe that milord sets his standards upon who can dance the best."

She flushed and scrunched her nose. "H-Hey I never said anything about Chrom!"

"Your eyes tell stories, Robin and the others can attest to that. Milady Lissa and I are well aware of your feelings for him, it is quite obvious after all."

Robin sighed in defeat. What was the point of arguing and denying what was true? She'd just waste her breath trying to convince Frederick that she held no such feelings for him, but that would be an outright lie. Besides, she'd already known that Lissa had her suspicions. She'd been trying to matchmake them for as long as she could remember.

"It's not like it matters, Frederick."

"Your feelings matter to milord. He values you more than you think."

Slowly she dipped her toe in the water again, swirling it with the tip. "Yeah, he values me as the tactician. Frederick, I'm only worth the tactics I create. He will always be my general and I will always be his tactician - nothing more, nothing less."

The knight then shook his head. "While that may be true on the battlefield, you must remember that we are not in one anymore. Whereas you both used to spend time together devising plans for skirmishes, now you spend your time still together only now you do not plan for any wars."

Robin pouted. "I have as much chances to his heart as the next woman, Frederick. Besides - though that is one of my dilemmas, I'm afraid that it has not solved the much bigger issue of my two left feet."

Suddenly she was pulled up against a strong chest, his hand supporting her waist while he held her hand. She blushed very faintly but scowled, he probably was feeling great about catching her off guard. But it was strange - Frederick had never been so close before.

"Why don't I teach you to dance?" he said. "When I was a little boy, I was forced to join Milord and Miladies during their dance sessions. I'd never realized the significance of it until now."

The thought of her embarrassing herself in front of a respected warrior made her rethink it. "...Maybe this isn't such a good idea -"

But Frederick had already stepped backward, pulling her into the next position.

Robin shrieked as both her feet collided with one another but relaxed as Frederick's arms tightened around her. She felt herself being lifted off a few inches above ground but realized that she didn't feel as scared or embarrassed as she used to. Trusting him, Robin eased up into the dance, both of them moving to music that wasn't there.

"When I move forward, you move back," Frederick said.

"How would I know when that would be?"

"On the first beat, the man will always start first. Follow on the second beat..."

She did as she was told, slowly adjusting to the new movements. Obviously Frederick had a lot of training before - his moves were careful, graceful and precise.

Despite many falls and many trips, Robin began moving in sync, or well what was at least in sync for her. Strangely the knight who wore such stiff armor everyday was moving smoothly as if it were natural.

"I was wondering..." she said suddenly, feet accidentally hitting one another but she regained her balance. "Has Chrom - has he found anyone?"

He smiled a tricky smile. "I would see why that would concern you, given your feelings for him. But to answer your question...yes, he has."

She smiled bitterly in return. "I guess there will be news of an upcoming royal wedding soon, huh?"

"Well that is only if this woman accepts milord."

"What do you mean?" she asked, blinking furiously in confusion. She knew most - if not all - the single women in the Shepherds harbored even the slightest bit of attraction towards their king. After all, he was every girl's dream. Not even nobles or ordinary village girls could resist such a charming prince. "Does she not love him? Is that the issue?"

"No, that is not the issue. I am certain of her feelings for him."

"Why do you worry, then?"

He twirled her and pulled her back in. "You can never be too sure when it concerns matters of milord's heart. And though she harbors equally romantic feelings for him, there is a possibility that she may not accept his proposal."

"What woman, in the right mind, would turn down such an amazing man?" she scoffed.

"Perhaps she is not a woman 'in the right mind'."

"Then Chrom certainly has strange taste in women," Robin said, feeling dejected and upset.

Frederick let out a boyish laugh - one that sounded carefree and light, different from his usual ones. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps all tacticians are really like that."

She froze.

"W-What?"

He smiled knowingly, not exactly saying all but enough to keep her mind open. His hints did lead her to believe that it was her - although she loved the exalt, she would turn him down for the sole reason that she was his tactician. They did not need any lingering feelings in work. If another war were to come then their relationship as husband and wife would affect their decisions.

Frederick stared at the lights from the castle, a wistful smile on his face. "We really must get back, I am afraid we may worry the others."

Robin stared as he began to move away from her towards the direction of the party. She was still frozen in her stead, unable to believe that the woman Chrom loved was her - the amnesiac woman he had known for years. But she knew time wasn't truly a factor of how much a person could love another - her feelings for him were proof of that.

"That dress...once belonged to Queen Lucina. It has been passed down to many generations and it is well-known in the royal family that the next woman who wears it will eventually be the next queen."

Robin flushed. She had soaked the end of the dress in pond water.

"I am certain that milord will request me to search for you. Will you save me the trouble and come along, Lady Robin?"

The name sounded far-fetched coming from his lips, moreso that she remembered how hostile he was to her when they first met. She was not sure what to believe, but her heart told her that Frederick would never tell her anything that isn't true. And maybe perhaps there was another tactician, her mind said.

But deep inside she knew that she was the only tactician for the Shepherds, and deep down she was anticipating what was to come.

* * *

**Meiwa Chinmoku: **I was honestly thrilled at reading all your reviews which was why I wanted to publish this chapter as soon as possible. So I've decided that this collection will stop at 10 chapters not because I've run out of ideas, but mostly because I have less time. This means I have two more chapters to go and since a lot of you really liked the Robin and Lucina interaction in chapter 5, I've decided to dedicate the next chapter to a mother and daughter bonding! The last chapter will focus more on Morgan and Robin. But hey, maybe I'll change my mind and go for 15 chapters. I still really feel like there's a lot more I can do. I initially planned for a lot more Shepherds and Robin interaction but it turned out most of my chapters became _Robin and Chrom_ interaction. I'm actually not 100% satisfied with this chapter, sadly...

_hitomi65_: Thank you for the review!

_AquaticSilver_: Thank you, the reverse thing just actually came to me one day since I didn't know how to end the chapter. I was more than content with it! I can't say much about what's going in the Philippines too, but with all the CNN coverage it really warms my heart to see all the countries helping out a country in need.

_A Shadow's Lament_: I'm glad I put a smile on your face! I found the support conversations between Chrom and Robin so amusing actually that I really wanted to do something with it for this story. The next chapter might have more mentions from the language of the flowers but unfortunately it won't be too much. Perhaps I might use it for a separate story! Trust me, I've had that experience before with a lazy teacher it's really frustrating! But at least we have fanfiction to appreciate all the research we've done! And thank you, again, for the wonderful review. I'm so glad my stories make you happy!

_Guest_: Haha, thank you very much! I appreciate your enthusiasm for my writing... OH SHUCKS I'm flattered! Your review made me smile. Here's a virtual hug from me to you!

_passwordrawr_: I wish most of my fantasies with Chrom and Robin become canon, too. There's just so many possibilities! But anyways, thanks for dropping a review!

_Mr Martin_: I share the same sentiments. Like I said in one of my chapters, she's the one that can keep him on his toes. At least when he marries her, she won't be some trophy wife and instead will kick so much ass with her tomes and strategies. Your prompt does interest me as well but to be honest, I might only be able to write a comparison between Robin, Sumia, that random village girl and maybe Olivia (because _damn it_ you only knew her for a short amount of time Chrom!)

_Rina7745_: I am! Nah, just kiddin'. I'm so glad you could read all seven chapters, enjoy them and leave such a nice review! Your comments were very much appreciated. I was actually worrying over the amount of detail I put into my stories, I usually think I put too little or too much so your review really helped clear my doubts! Thank you again for the really uplifting review and I hope your feels could handle this one, haha!


End file.
